


The Dinner

by snailsluck



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: cabinpres_fic, Did I mention sex?, Food, Food Sex, Hand Feeding, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Manhandling, Marting getting food!, Not Established Relationship, Oil, Olive Oil, Sex, Table Sex, eating and fucking, okay some kissing too, save sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailsluck/pseuds/snailsluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas has invited Martin for a dinner with the purpose of seducing him, but there proofs to be distractions.</p><p>From a prompt: Oily, buttery kitchen sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dinner

"Mm, this is really good!"

And there it was. That low rumbling sound was the thing that had haunted Douglas for these past months. Effectively the reason why Douglas and Martin were having a candle lit dinner in Douglas's kitchen slash dining room at all. Douglas felt his collar flame at the thought of not being able to seduce Martin before he'd come undone by the noises. The skygod's dignity was at stake here.

"Oh my god!! That! I just want to stuff my face with that and never stop. Gah. Mmm. Have you tasted this?" A deep rumble came from somewhere Martin's chest.

"Douglas? Where are you going?"

"Oh, I was just sitting too near the candle and needed some fresh air."

"Ah, I think I'll join you." Martin managed with a mouth filled with food.

"No, that's fine. You stay, enjoy." Douglas said and quickly made his exit.

 

Martin hesitated. 

This whole evening had been something he had never fantasised. After having had interesting friendship with Douglas for so many years it had seemed a good idea to accept the invitation and spend time together, before Martin would resign from MJN air and move to Switzerland. Also he would hardly ever forget how GOOD Douglas's cooking tasted. Like the carp, oh the carp! Oh, hello, there was some fish looking thing soaking on grease there.

Just as Martin was extending himself towards it, he remembered why he had wanted to follow Douglas. There was things that needed to be talked about and the food was really a paramount distraction for Martin. He decided the fish could wait and stepped to the hallway.

 

In the hallway too the lights were dimmed, and the background music was setting tingles down Martin's back again -now that the food wasn't taking up all his concentration. Every step he took towards the door to the veranda was something like taking steps in a dream. Unreal.

The nearer he got to the door the more something was changing in his thoughts. A feeling of hope was creeping in. The crush, he had fostered for years that had warmed him on his chilly days and had given him humour in nerve-frying situations, was telling him now that it wasn't unrequited love any more. 

However that couldn't be right. Martin was being delirious, right? The whole dinner -thing -atmosphere -stuff… would make sense if he wasn't though. Wouldn't it? Martin wasn't sure. 

In any case Martin had always been pretty sure Douglas had known about Martin's feelings from the start and he had always been grateful to him for never mentioning it. So tonight didn't make sense or the vibe he was getting now.

 

\-----------------------  
While Martin contemplated this just behind the door Douglas was having uncharacteristic fit of nerves standing on the other side. He had pulled himself together and enjoyed bit of warm night's air, but now he had seen Martin's silhouette through the thick and rippled glass panel and he had felt schoolboyish fear. He braved himself and opened the door.

Shocked eyes of Martin took in Douglas. Douglas was about to brush past the odd red-headed man, but Martin got hold of Douglas's arm.

"Thank you." It was out before Martin had realised. "Uh-um I mean. Thanks. I-I -not the dinner -oh for that too, but uh." Deep silence hung on the air.

Douglas's arm felt like it was burning and impossibly he, for first time, couldn't get a sarcastic remark out. "But for what?" He breathed.

Martin's eyes snapped back to Douglas's face. "I'mmovingtoSwitzerland."

"…Martin. Yes, we are all aware. -Again. Well done, Martin." There was a tint of bitterness there.

"So, so! I just wanted to thank you for--everything. Aaand, for, not making fun of me--" Martin looked at his hand on Douglas's arm and started to retreat it, but Douglas put his on top of Martin's.

"If you recall our past years working together at all, there's little else I have done." Douglas's tone was low, warm and fond.

Suddenly the distance between them on the doorway felt much more intimate. Martin brushed some dust off Douglas's labels with his other hand to get a distraction from what he was saying.

"I meant, I mean of me and my years long crush on you. So… thank you." Martin could hear the heartbeat through his fingers through Douglas's shirt through Douglas's skin. It was a nice shirt, felt like viscose -or silk if you thought about Douglas's elite tastes. Douglas's hand on top of his tightened.

"Martin…"

"Oh. You don't have to say anything. Hope this didn't make the whole thing awkward… hah. Lets go eat that fish I mean the dinner."

More thoughts of that fish entered Martin's mind and suddenly there was lips on his lips. Lips that shouldn't be there. He stepped out of it.

"What?"

"Martin, I had no idea."

"Huh?"

"I really, as they say, have the hots for you. So… if you are still interested I can think of other things for our mouths to do?" Douglas had turned his charms up and was all smoulder now.

Before either knew what was what Martin took Douglas's lower lip between his and started kissing his first officer. Hand pulling Douglas closer he melted into the smell and warmness of Douglas Richardson. At a sudden squeeze of his buttocks he gave a quack. The chest on his chest started shaking with laughter and the hands on his butt squeezed again. It was so god damn hot even with the door open and Martin stepped closer opening his legs. The low growl from the mouth his was working on made his spine arch.

Then there was a lift-off.

He was flying. Martin was on the air and Douglas's hands were holding him tight. It was nothing like when Simon did it. This was AMAZING. Martin was caressing all the buttons he could manage with the arm trapped between their bodies. After some wiggle his hand was on the belt and feeling up the throttle stick. Now they were moving fast up the hallway with loud stomps and towards the stairs it seemed. Martin halted his belt handling and pressed his lips to Douglas's throat.

"No! The fish. The fish will get cold." 

The whole of Douglas's body seemed to deflate and he lowered Martin down. ". . . Say what?"

"The dinner" Martin's voice was deepest Douglas had ever heard or felt it go. And he felt it.

"You want to eat instead of--?" Douglas asked incredulously as Martin continued to nipple his throat and adam's apple.

As Martin registered the words he lifted his head and looked with immensely dilated eyes to Douglas.

"Both."

Douglas's eyebrow lifted skyward. The captain leaned in and ordered with a voice of authority and danger: "Fuck me while I eat."

\--------------

Ravenous wasn't good enough word to cover what Martin was feeling and he had thought he knew hunger through and through.

While Douglas was slamming through cupboards collecting a condom and different olive oils Martin lifted all the cookery he still craved on the kitchen counter. Greasy stuff. Light stuff. Creamy and airy stuff. Martin was salivating. "Wait. That's not latex is it?" Martin asked eyeing the condom Douglas was putting on.

" _Martin. Please_ , I wasn't born yesterday. Oil destroys latex."

"Besides... "Douglas took a step closer now cloaked up and ready to be put on hangar. "I have developed an allergy for overusing latex condoms."

Martin took off his shirt and gulped. He was getting turned on and bit mad at the mention of uncountable sex his --um Douglas had had. Heat was rising to his ears with his bother. "You! Dirty. Old man."

In an instant Douglas was breathing on Martin's face and pushing his back on the counter. "Don't call me old man, _Martin_."

"You are old enough to be my father." Martin breathed on Douglas's lips jutting his chin up.

"Only…" Neither knew which had sealed their lips together but the rest of the clothes were stripped while they played with their mouths. Finally when Martin was on the bar-counter slash kitchen counter and their dicks were pressed together Douglas came up for air and kisses on freckles on Martin's shoulder.  
"…if I started _really young_ "

Leaning on his elbows Martin circled his legs around Douglas's hips. "Fuck me already" he commanded with this new dangerous voice of his. Voice which Douglas was willing to jump hoops for -any time. His hips started a life of their own and he rubbed himself on Martin's thigh while leaning on the edge of the counter. Martin turned on by the reaction to his command sat up took one of the oil bottles into his hand and with his other hand smacked Douglas's butt cheek.

Quite the shocked and sex hazed look was on Douglas's face because of it, until the oil bottle banged on the table. "First officer, do as I say." Douglas took the bottle of extra virgin and started to prepare Martin while saying to himself "…and I did."

"What was that?"

"Nothing " Douglas massaged Martin's prostrate with his oily slick hand " _Sir_."

"AAah!" Martin left out high sounding voice and his fingers were greasy too and touching himself. It wasn't until the hand came up from Martin's dick to his mouth did Douglas see it held a piece of carp on it. The carp landed on Martin's mouth and Douglas left out another growl. Martin let his back hit the tabletop and he arched his back with a low deep rumble of pleasure. Not for Douglas's actions which had stilled but for that -that -fish! Oil was dripping from Martin's face along with small pieces of spices and fish. His hands were reaching for more and Douglas drove in.

This time they both moaned at the same time. Martin was holding on to the table to not fall off and Douglas was rotating his hips in a way that was making Martin's eyes roll back and his head dizzy.

In a new religion like feeling Douglas was caressing Martin's thigh and hip while rhythmically massaging himself inside Martin. All the while Martin was taking some of that cream mousse and fingering his nipples with it. He felt like he could taste it through his chest and let out another breathy "Aa" when Douglas did a sort of rotating flick against his prostate.

Seeing the result and feeling the muscles tighten nicely around him, Douglas doubled the speed. The oily slappy sounds echoing in the kitchen while the classical music tunes dictated the pace Martin was coming undone. He tried to spread himself more but there was only his hips he could move.

" _Captain!_ "

"Agh!" Martin felt in control, wild. Douglas's face was all red and sweaty, but his unseeing eyes were the best part. Martin felt his own pupils go insane and all he felt needed to do was wrap his legs tighter around Douglas. Douglas's hands were on Martin's hips and he was in a frenzy. Martin's head was lolling from side to side from all the waves of pleasure cumulating until he came on his stomach.

Yet the stimulation kept on coming. "Nngh" Martin felt like he should move but he was sedated. Floppy on the table he took in Douglas time after time. With his body relaxed he was inch by inch being thrust father away from Douglas and the edge of the counter.

Without missing a beat Douglas pulled Martin back and flipped him over so his legs were dangling on the air and stomach was on the counter. "Uff" Martin was about to give more piece of his mind but his nose got hold of familiar smell of duck and roasted nuts and his cock woke up too. Instantly Douglas let out a deep sound and Martin placed his other hand under his stomach to feel more comfortable and gave an elated moan with the taste of the salad. Who the frick made _salad_ taste so good? -other than professional chefs and Douglas fucking Richardson! Slick and buttery hands were doing weirdly pleasurable things to his arse cheeks and Martin's toes curled.

The tightenings and massages Martin's insides were giving Douglas were making Douglas whine. His thumbs were parting the arse cheeks further and he felt like he could barely stand if it wasn't for the constant of the movement.

Martin's cock was hard again when Douglas came with an "Ahhh!" He half crumpled on the floor and half was taking support from the table. Finally fully sitting on the kitchen floor. No longer connected to his first officer Martin crawled to take hold of the plate with the mousse and gently crawled on Douglas's lap. He started feeding the almost unconscious man, and touching himself. It was too hot not to. At times he kissed the uneaten food off First Officer's mouth and he moaned. It was so sweet! Looking at Douglas, feeding him and then again plunging in to scrape the food with his tongue from the mouth, all the while pumping his cock slick and oily.

An idea got hold of him and he struggled to get himself up, even semi-standing. With time he was leaning on the counter with his knees wobbly and leg muscles spasming and trembling. Even his toes felt drained and weak. He took hold of the dish with the fish grease and clumsily pulled back. At once the whole thing came pouring on top of Douglas's head waking him up. "AAh! Huh?"

Quickly Martin returned to his lap to his muscles relief, and started to lick Douglas's chest and nipples. "Oh? Wha" Martin felt like he was too tired and too full to come twice tonight but he still kept rubbing himself against Douglas's thigh.

A huge whine of a whimper and closed eyes from Douglas made Martin realise that he had made some kind of sound too first. No doubt due to the food. The food was just so damn delicious! Martin's hands were on Douglas's hair petting him all the while rutting himself against the thigh. He looked on at the face of his lover and something new was blossoming in his chest. " _Ah._ Douglas." Martin was breathless.

Slowly Douglas opened his eyes and met Martin's. Douglas's relaxed body was constantly being shaken with each of Martin's ruts. They stared at each other and with the grunts from Martin filling the air Douglas circled his hands to rest on the small of Martin's back. To Martin the warm big hands on his back, and the greasy hair between fingers, felt like coming home.


End file.
